jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
GANG PARADE
|aka = Pla2me POP |image = GP_Dec2019.png |caption = December 2019 |origin = Japan |genre = J-Pop |years = 2014-Present |label = T-Palette Records (2014-2018) FUELED BY MENTAIKO (2019-Present) |agency = WACK |acts = Pla2me POP BiS SiS WAgg |website = GANG PARADE Official Website |current = Kamiya Saki Yamamachi Miki Yumeno Yua Can GP Maika Terashima Yuuka Yui ga Dokuson Coco Partin Coco Tsukino Usagi NARUHAWORLD |formermen = Mizuta Mari Shigusawa Ao Inukai Maaya AYA EiGHTPRiNCE Haruna Bad Chiin (2018-2020) }} (formerly POP (ピォピ) and Pla2me (プラニメ)) is an idol group. The group was originally formed in September 2014. History 2014 Pla2me was formed in August 2014 by Kamiya Saki and Mizuta Mari. They released their first single titled "Plastic 2 Mercy". 2015 On March 31, 2015, Mizuta Mari announced she would be leaving the group. Watanabe Junnosuke is the producer of the group. On May 31, 2015, at Mari's graduation live, it was announced that Pla2me was done and that POP was born. Pop stands for "Period of Plastic 2 Mercy". Four new members were added to the group at that time.http://pureidolheart.net/2015/06/pla2me-goes-to-pop/ Members Current Members *Kamiya Saki (カミヤサキ; Blue) (Original Member; Graduating May 22, 2020) *Yamamachi Miki (ヤママチミキ; Green) (Joined May 31, 2015) *Yumeno Yua (ユメノユア; Pink) (Joined May 31, 2015) *Can GP Maika (キャン・GP・マイカ; Orange) (Joined October 2016) *Terashima Yuuka (テラシマユウカ) (Joined November 2016) *Yui ga Dokuson (ユイ・ガ・ドクソン) (Joined November 2016) *Coco Partin Coco (ココ・パーティン・ココ) (Joined November 2016) *Tsukino Usagi (月ノウサギ) (Formerly Yokoyama Hina (ヨコヤマヒナ) (Joined March 17, 2018) *NARUHAWORLD (ナルハワールド) (Joined May 19, 2019) Former Members *Mizuta Mari (Graduated April 2015) *Shigusawa Ao (シグサワアオ; White) (Graduated August 8, 2016) *Inukai Maaya (イヌカイマアヤ; Yellow) (Left October 2016) *AYA EiGHTPRiNCE (アヤ・エイトプリンス) (Transferred back to BiS March 4, 2018) *Haruna Bad Chiin (ハルナ・バッ・チーン) (Formerly Risoriso (リソリソ) (Joined March 17, 2018; Withdrew February 20, 2020) Discography Indies Albums #2015.08.04 P.O.P (POP) #2016.11.08 Barely Last #2017.11.21 GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! #2019.01.08 LAST GANG PARADE Major Albums # 2019.11.13 LOVE PARADE Other Albums # 2019.06.19 THE MUSIC AND THE GAME CREATES MAGIC Indies Singles #2014.09.30 Plastic 2 Mercy (Pla2me) #2015.01.30 UNIT (Pla2me) #2015.12.08 Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky (POP) #2016.03.15 QUEEN OF POP (POP) #2016.07.19 WE ARE the IDOL #2016.12.27 Plastic 2 Mercy (Re-release) #2017.04.25 FOUL #2017.07.25 Beyond the Mountain #2018.02.20 BREAKING THE ROAD #2018.05.29 GANG 2 #2018.09.11 CAN'T STOP Major Singles # 2019.04.17 BRAND NEW PARADE Other Singles # 2020.01.29 Namida no Stage / FiX YOUR TEETH (涙のステージ/FiX YOUR TEETH) Digital Singles # 2019.08.31 LOVE COMMUNICATION Video Releases # 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo References Gallery LovePromo.jpg|September 2019 Gangparade18.jpg|January 2019 GANG_PARADE_-_CAN'T_STOP_promo.jpg|September 2018 Gang2_418.jpg|April 2018 Gangparade2.jpg|April 2018 Captura de pantalla 2018-03-04 a las 22.19.30.png|March 2018 Gangparade17.jpg|July 2017 Gp_foul_promo.jpg|April 2017 Gangparade7.jpg|November 2016 Gangoctober.jpg|October 2016 Gangparadeidol.jpeg|July 2016 Popqueenpromo.jpg|March 2016 Img_POP_20151208.jpg|December 2015 Pop-profile.jpg|May 2015 POP-300x200.jpg|May 2015 Pla2me.jpg|January 2016 Pla2me-idol-group.jpg|September 2014 Gangparade4.jpg External Links *Official Twitter *Official Website *Official Soundcloud Category:Groups Category:2014 Debuts Category:J-Pop Category:2014 Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:WACK Category:Girl Groups Category:9 Member Group Category:2 Member Group Formations Category:Alternative Idols